


30 day writing challenge

by RJJwriter



Category: Free writing - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJJwriter/pseuds/RJJwriter
Summary: I found a 30 day writing challenge So I thought I would post it here





	1. Chapter 1

30 Day Challenge Day 1 Describe your personalty. I would like to say strong low tolerance for BS. I can talk your ear off or take a vow of silence


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that make you happy

I love music and animals. I have five cats three boys two girls. Milo is my favorite one he is an orange tiger stripe. Orange like his mom (precious) tiger stripe like his dad,(Abel). The other are Oreo, I call him double stuffed. Missy is our calico she is pissy missy, toostise is the last one and the youngest we found him three years ago outside out house. He is still very skiddish. I also talk about music making me happy it does I forget the world. It's nice to take a break for awhile however life is still there when you get back but I can deal with it better


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory

When I was little we took a trip to St. Louis we went inside the arch. My mom didn't cuz she was scared. When we went back to the car the keys were locked inside


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Places you want to visit

I would love to see Japan. I'm also a big anime fan. I've always wanted to go to Rome,Italy I've always had a fascination with Rome. I'm not sure why. I've always said I wanted a mansion out there . Rome is the Eternal City and I've been giggling lately cuz I had a thought If it's the Eternal City does that mean you live forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing challenge Day 5 your parents.

. My parents are Lori and Randy. Dad is eight years older than mom. He is tall under 6 foot, bald use to have a full head of red hair. mom is about few inches shorter has dark blonde almost brunette hair. I didn't get my height from them. I'm a shorty. Dad drives a truck for work and Mom helps her friends mom. Mom is a good cook. Dad grills a lot he makes a lot of food to last a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Single and Happy

Writing challenge Day 6 Single and Happy. Yes I'm single I like it that way. Happy I don't know that depends on me. I don't have any desire to change my relationship status. Happiness is something you should find in something everyday. Be it someone's smile or your own. Find what makes you happy and go for it. I don't know if I found it yet but if you're looking it will find you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Favorite movie

Well I don't really have a favorite. The Lion King is my favorite Disney movie. I can quote that movie like the back of my hand. However I don't have a favorite non animated one. I have one to recommend it's not for children. It's called Why Him? It's hilarious


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 The power of music

Where do I begin? Music is a universal tool to get to know someone. It has the power to heal. It can also be devastating when you hear a sad song that makes you cry. When you cry you feel it's over but a song can stop your tears and tell you everything is ok. However it will tell you that everything isn't ok and that's OK! Music will help you work through any feeling you have. Whether you dance or bang your head to move through the emotions you will get through it. It's a wonderful way to express yourself whether you play an instrument, sing, dance, or listen to it. Music will tell you more about anyone more than their words ever could. No matter what genre you listen too it's ok for people to have their opinions about it. However don't ever let anyone make you feel bad about your music taste. Don't listen to opinions about genres that people have never listened too. Enjoy music and be yourself!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Write about happiness

Happiness is what you make it. You don't need anyone or anything to make you happy. It's the little things. Find what makes you happy and go for it. Happiness comes in many forms. Go out and find what makes you happy. If you can't it will find you. Whether it's going for a walk or it's looking at the stars in the middle of the night with friends. It will always show in one form or another.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 Your best friend.

Where do I begin there are so many things I could say. My best friend is a guy his name is Dillon Huff. We met in First grade by the blue twisty slide. I know what you're thinking girls can't have friends that are boys. Boys can't have friends that are girls at that young of an age. Well they can and he and I have been friends forever and still going strong. He is smart, wears glasses and contacts, taller than me, in the navy. He is studying in Texas. Even though we are far apart we keep in touch. He is my best friend personally I think it's cuz he is the only one who can put up with me. Lol He and I don't normally fight we have little tiffs mostly but if we do fight watch out. We always make up. Now I have a few memories that are vivded from our childhood. We were at his parents farm house and he myself and other kids were playing hide and seek and I hid inside his closet. It was burning hot in there I kept opening the door to fan myself. When I heard him coming I close the door he was the one that was it. At some point he opened the door and saw me fan myself and he says I'll pretend I didn't find you. That closet was a death trap how we all hated it. There is another memory from school we weren't good kids. A lot of people thought we were but we walked around the playground with our middle fingers sticking out in our pockets lol. Love you best friend


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 Talk about your siblings

More like pains in my ass. I have two older sister's I'm the baby. My eldest sis has two kids. They're my love and chunky monkey. She is taller than me has dark hair recently sold her car. Which I also did. My second elsest sister is three years older than me. Has strawberry blonde hair. She helps out our aunt on Tuesday and Saturday. They get on my nerves more than anything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 favorite tv series

I have and always will be a big fan of Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel series. Buffy has always been one of my favorite badass women. I love the power she has and still has a (somewhat) normal life. It's like a walk on the wild side. There is so much going on in every episode. But it isn't over done everything is told and figure out in every episode. Then it leads the entire story unfolding. I love this show always


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 Favorite Book

Well I don't necessarily have a favorite. I don't read much but I do like to write. I have been told that if I want to write I should read more to see other peoples writing style. Find out if I want to write like that, however I haven't really found mine yet. Now about books I bought one but I haven't had much time to read it. It's called Red seas under red skies. It's pretty good so far but I've been working so I haven't had much time to read it. I do however take my notebook with me to write ideas in. I have so many notebooks I don't know what to do with them. So many ideas so little time. However I do like the idea I'm currently working on. I don't want to say too much just in case it doesn't work out. I say that because I jump from idea to idea. But like I said I'm excited about this idea. Wish me luck


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 Describe your style

Well it's laid back im a jeans and t-shirt girl. My mom use to get mad at me when I was younger for wearing jeans all summer. I can't do that anymore it doesn't feel right. I use to hate wearing shorts cuz I didn't like showing my legs. I don't mind now. They have to come to my mid thigh or to my knees. I have a short pair that I bought at goodwill. Something told me to try them on. I did and they fit so I said to myself buy them. They are the only short pair I own. I have so many T-shirts but I'm working on getting band shirts. I have three Kiss shirts one Queen and two godsmack shirts. I love.my tshirts. I have nice shirts too I bought a sleeveless top that is see through so I wear a tank top underneath it. I like it makes me feel nice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 If you could run away where would you go.

Well if I told you, you would be able to find me. Haha. Well I've always wanted to go to Rome,Italy. Even if I ran away I doubt that I would be able to afford it. However I get out of the house right now and that's good enough. I can tell you one thing if traveling was free you would never see me again


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 Someone I miss.

Well I miss a lot of people I miss my grandparents sometimes as I get older I think I'm losing the memories. I remember when I was little we took a trip to Louisiana to visit grandpa (Dad's dad) if I remember right we went to a zoo (not sure) however I remember a gator was looking at me and grandpa pretended to throw me in and I was like no. He called me gator bait after that.

I also miss hanging with my friends I don't have many but I wish we could all get together. That's not an option right now but we keep in touch the best we can. It would be nice to see them. Until then my friends


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 Ways to win my heart

I've never given it any thought. I would say do what you say your're goin to do. Don't lie and be honest. Throw in some cooking and cleaning and I'm your gal. Listening is an important thing to do as well. I'm the type of lady that'll fall in love with any fella that pays attention too me. Then I realize they're paying attention and in makes me uncomfortable. So then I give them attitude and ruin it. I would also say be patient and prepare for awkward silences. I don't know what to say half the time. Being patient is important so all the above are important. Showing interest in the things I'm interested in is important. you don't have to like them but asking me about them without a rude tone and sarcastic comment is something that makes me light up. It shows general interest in getting to know me and I dig that. I don't need material things to win my heart they may be nice however, everything I mentioned is the best way to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 Thirty facts about myself.  
> Omg where do I begin. Talking about myself isn't easy. I like to talk I've been told I was a good talker. So let's see what can I tell you.

1\. My favorite colors are red & black  
2\. I like dogs and cats  
3\. I have five cats. I haven't had a dog in years.  
4\. My very first dog was named Penny she was a beagle.  
5.I like to write I've been dabbling in it for awhile.  
6\. I love music Classic Rock has my heart and soul  
7.I have a lot of celeb crushes  
8\. I have a thing for classic cars  
9\. My birthday is in November  
10\. I have two sisters Im the baby.  
11\. Im really short  
12\. I have hazel eyes  
13\. I have a bad temper  
14\. I can't remember who my first crush was.  
15\. I can't dance  
16\. I can sing pretty well  
17\. I used to be able to play the saxophone.  
18\. Facebook was my first soical media platform.  
19\. My mom created my email when I was 12.  
20\. I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar.  
21\. I don't like coffee.  
22\. I can cook a little.  
23\. I like Rum. My fav is captain Morgan original spiced.  
24\. I like twisted tea.  
25\. Im not good at drawing.  
26\. I love chocolate.  
27\. Im afraid of spiders.  
28\. Im afraid of needles.  
29\. I would like to travel someday.  
30\. I worked in a nursing home when I was 19.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 My first love

I never had one don't intend too either. However that's not for me to decide I suppose I'll have one but til then I have no intention of looking or exploring that part of life. I think it's not for me. One might say if I change the way I think or my attitude it will happen. Guess what I don't want it too. Course it doesn't have to be a person. I think you can find it in your hobbies like music or art, food, whatever you're into. You like/love that stuff for a reason. Most of the time yo don't have to know the reason but it's there. Embrace that and find what you love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 Your celebrity crush.

I've been waiting for this one.  
Where do I begin I have so many. I can't pick just one. I can't remember who my first celeb crush was. I love Johnny Depp, David Boreanaz, James Marsters, Joey Fatone. Just to name a few. I have one that I have going on four years. I used to feel guilty about it. I decided no more of that. I do however, have a new one. (Shocker) I won't go into detail but I dig his pericing blue eyes. I saw a pic of him and I thought oooh those eyes. It's funny cuz I'll never meet these people. It's nice to dream.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 Write about love.

Well Im not sure where to begin. I don't have much experience in this area. However, I would say find something you like to do and it will turn into love. Putting work into your passions will create the love you need when at your lowest. They can help bring you out of the darkness when no one else can. Love is a powerful emotion. Taking it away from someone will cause them great pain and can slip into darkness. It also makes them angry and resentful. My advice is watch how you treat people. Don't make fun of the things they care about. Be civil and all the love in the world will come for you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 Write about today.

Well I got up at 9:30 am I did my daily routine. I headed out the door. I was helping out a lady in town. Nothing to major I had to get her some cigs and noticed that the gas station was getting a new look. I did get some writing done after I got back. Not sure how many pages but I got some done, It wasn't glamorous or anything like that but I got stuff done. She sent me home but has given me the day off tomorrow. So that's been my day


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 A letter someone, anyone

Dear, Blue eyes  
I understand you're having a hard time right now. However, we all are I do believe you're in trouble. I don't think you'll make it out without help. Sallow your pride and ask for help. Frankly you need it, people say you're not bright I however disagree. I think you are and you're biding your time I don't know whether it's to leave or do something drastic. If you have a ulterior motive I advise you to think it through. Honestly I don't think you'll ever see this, that's ok it's to get my feelings out. I don't know why I care honestly don't think I do. However, I do think you're trying to tell people something. Are we listening is the question? I want to inform you though that you aren't innocent in all this either. Whether you want o believe it or not you need to hear this. You had your hand in this too by not standing up for yourself and allowing this abuse to happen. Yes you're being abused a blind man could see it. You might feel you deserve what you're going through. That's because you do however, only you have the power to change that. I believe you know that, remember when I said people believe you're not bright? I believe you are perhaps you think that because that's how everyone has treated you your whole life. I know something about that. It makes me grumpy what I can tell you is use it to your advantage. Everyone will be shocked and frankly you'll take some pleasure in the fact they underestimated your power. Take your power back it won't be easy but you'll have to face the ones you've hurt sometime. Let them speak their peace speak yours as well. you may never be trusted again. That's something you'll have to live with and frankly it hurts. My advice is learn from this situation. Being an anime fan I've heard a lot of wisdom come from shows like that. I know it sounds silly but know this in the anime Naruto there is a character called Pain he said "Those who do not understand true pain will never understand true peace." Life's greatest lessons are learned through pain. I believe you can make it out of this situation you have to have faith. If you learn anything from it you'll be able to share your wisdom with the world. Hang in there and be safe.

Sincerely,

RJJ


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 Write about a lesson you've learned.

Well I can say I never noticed what I've learned til I tell someone else. Im not one for being talked at. So I tune people out. Some lessons you learn and they stick. Some you learn when you tell someone about your experience and they give you wisdom that you never thought of. Some lessons you learn everyday for the rest of your lives. I need to hold on to this I need to be easier on people. They are doing there best and they have hard times too. Biting their head off doesn't help. So I need to be easier on myself as well. Don't take everything so personally. You'll kill yourself faster than any drug or alcohol. My advice let people in and let them help you. They are more willing then you think. Why? They know what it's like doing everything without help. Help when you can and let others help when they can. People are no different from you or anyone else. We all learn the same lessons just at our own pace and at different stages of life. Remember that!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 Something inspired by the 11th pic on your phone

It's a pic of my cat Milo. He hasn't been feeling well lately. He is my fav of the cats in the house. He has tiger stripes and facial structure just like his dad and he is orange like his mom. I call him my fluffy butt. He is also a grouch just like his dad. Every time he gets pets he growls He can be lovely dovey when he wants too. He likes to sleep in my cat but doesn't want to share it with me. He is a butt that way. Anyway he looks better now and he is eating good. He just might get to go back outside. He would love that after being cooped up for days.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 Your School

I went to Mt. Pulaski grade school Jr high was in the other half the building. High school was on the other side of town. I didn't hate school and I don't hate learning. It's just they really needed better people to teach. However teachers can't teach if you don't want to learn. So there is no point in you being there. People don't care anymore. We need people who care. I even wrote a poem about being out of hs. I didn't hate those places. But there are reservations


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 Someone who inspires me.

Well I don't have anyone specific. I admire people who pull themselves out of a dark place by themselves. It's not and easy thing to do. It's not easy to accept help from people. Help when you can. Those type of people need love the most. They also come with a lot of wisdom. People don't listen to them cuz they're always grouchy. That's when you listen the most. They need someone just like everyone else. They happen to be some of the most beautiful people. However people don't notice people like that cuz they can almost always be identified by someone just like them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 write about loving someone.

It's not easy to love anyone. I want them to be happy. Sometimes I want them to do things my way. However that's a good way to push them away. I know a lot about that. Sometimes people only show they care by yelling. It's so frustrating watching them do terrible things but can't do anything about it. They have to live their own lives. However if they are heading down the wrong path stand up to them. They won't like that you're telling them how to live. But they will respect you more. Don't give them all of you if they're not putting in effort back. That will kill you faster then any disease. Loving people isn't easy if it was everyone would do it. There would be no hate. At the end of the day if they are happy I'm happy. All I can do is hope they care about their loved ones the same way


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 Goals for the future

Well I'm not sue what my goals are however, that may be the problem. I've never really knew what I wanted to do. I had a few ideas people ruined that. I do know that I need to do something or I'll crack. Right now I'm working on my writing maybe I can do something with that. I had a dream that I wanted to do but I don't think it will work out. I have other passions that I can use to reach goals that I set but for right now I should set some. I just don't know what to set perhaps I should talk to someone about that. I believe I know who but I have to make the first move. It's scary but it has to be done. I think I can handle it. but I'm scared most of the time to do stuff .Maybe it's because there are people who I care about that made fun of the stuff I like. I'm trying to do it for me that's all that matters.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 Write about what do you feel when you write.  
> The last day

Well I feel frustrated because I can't think of any ideas and writing off the top of your head is a lot harder then you think. Then I get upset because I lack details then the ideas don't get finished. then I start writing in a different notebook so that ideas don't overlap. However, it doesn't have to be a whole story right away. I'm learning that from the story I'm writing now. I'm really excited about this one it didn't necessarily come from the top of my head. The story itself did but not what inspired it. When it comes to what inspired it I have no idea why I care but it makes for an interesting story. I hope it turns out well. When I do get excited about I write I can't stop writing til the idea is out of my head. Once the idea is out I believe that's when I start to lack detail. I try to continue when the feeling is gone but it doesn't seem right. It feels like it's dragging on. That's when I know to take a break. After the break it starts over with not being able to get the ideas out. Then the details lack once more, however I believe that's the whole point of proof reading and editing. I don't know when the story will be finished. I do know one thing anything I write won't be seen by anyone unless I'm comfortable with it. I can be very sensitive about the things I write. If I don't like it no one else can see it. I have been told that no one has to see it all just write for myself. I think I will do that for awhile. It will be a nice change of pace. Hell I might do another one of these 30 day writing challenges it has helped me with what my writing lacks. I do appreciate the feed back that I've received. I believe that this topic has been asked and answered. Here's to 30 days


End file.
